mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ashol
Ashol, the crazy prankster of Anger's Space Station, is the 2nd major mascot of Race6000. Ashol was not origionally made by Race6000, however, and instead given to him by his best friend IRL, allowing him to do what he wants with him, and for his friend to make an even MORE overpowered version of Ashol, called Ancient Ashol. However, we won't get into Ancient Ashol, for he isn't apart of the Mascotia universe. We'll just talk about Ashol. Summary Name: Ashol ??? Species: Unknown, represented as a Namodian. Home: Anger's Space Station. Basic Personality: Prankster, friendly, cheerful. Advanced Personality: Ashol is a prankster, and the best friend of Anger. Though they have had many rough times in the past, they get along great. He hates being bored, though will gladly do nothing if told to, because since he was told to, he's following orders AND technically is doing something. Yet is doing nothing. It's complicated. Catch Phrase: "If none will act, do something. And someone, get me chocolate!" History More will be typed. Might have to revise Anger's history again... Sigh... Ashol, known of the harbinger of death and laughs, was born, as he says, at the beggining of time, or near it. He was holder of the Wish Orb of Randomocity, a powerful orb that keeps Ashol alive and replaces all his organs. Not even kidding you. Anyway, Ashol roamed the galaxy, looking for somewhere to stay, because living where he did was really boring, let's be honest. Then he met two intergalactic hitchikers (Well, that's what he called them), named Anger and Emilly. He took their form on first glance, hopeing to not startle them. Anger's history takes on from the time they met up until they enter Mascotia. When Ashol entered the portal to Mascotia, he saw a realm of overpowered Monsters. He was unsure where he was. He had to constantly fight. However... Something strange happened... Elements Element Light.png|Light|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Elements#Light Element Temporal.png|Temporal|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Elements#Temporal Element Dark2.png|Darkness|link=http://mascotia.wikia.com/wiki/Elements#Darkness Abilities and/or Attributes Abilities "Innocent Bystander": Ashol stands his ground, healing over time. If attacked, this is paused, and the attacker is knocked back. Does nothing if fully healed. Corruption: Gives his enemy sinister thoughts, making them temporarily turn on their allies. Usually lasts to four to ten seconds. Cleanse: Ashol cures his ally of any form of disease or virus. Works on computer viruses, too. Claws of the Burial: Ashol makes claws out of dark energies out of thin air. It replaces Ashol's primary weapon. Power increases if it's a claw weapon. Attributes Unaware: Ashol is usually unaware of his surroundings and can be suprised if an enemy attacks him from outside his line of sight. However, once he sees them, he deals extra damage. Quick-Footed: Ashol is swift and fast. Pranskter: Ashol, if not played as, will randomly set up whoopie cusions and such in the area. If played as, can be manually used strategically. Relationships w/ Commentary To be written... Trivia To be written... Links To be written... Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Alien Category:Supernatural Category:Magical Category:Demigod Category:Namodian Category:Race6000 Category:Male